Will of the Eternal Flames
by SoulReaperCrewe
Summary: They were abandoned by their father. They found a home in Fairy Tail. They made friends and even found something more. One to fight Dragons. The other to fight the darkness that plagued Fiore. As one returns from a time away form home he will help his guild and family protect the innocent form the coming evil that spread throughout their homeland. Pairing Naruto/?.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone a new potential story I hope you will all enjoy. As you have noticed Oh Brother and Hero and the Maiden is gone. I was doing a cleanup yesterday and decided they needed to go. My apologies to everyone. **

**The joint account between Kyoka and myself is still up and we will hopefully be posting something soon. Work, school and our own stories kinda get in the way unfortunately. You all know how it is. **

**So enjoy the story everyone. **

* * *

><p><strong>A NarutoFairy Tail Crossover**

**Will of the Eternal Flames**

**Chapter One**

_"Where do you think he went?" a young boy sniffled as his hand ran across his eyes and wiped away the trail of tears that ran down his face. His face was lightly covered in soot and his hair was all messy. He didn't seem affected by the cool winds hitting his bare upper half as he grasped tightly on a scaled scarf._

_Standing in front of the young boy was another young buy though looked a year or two older and was a few inches taller then the pink haired boy. "I dunno Natsu. I woke up and he was gone. Maybe he's gone to get food?"_

_His hand dropped to his side but his lip continued to quiver and shake as his emotions continued to leak out. "But it never takes this long."_

_The other boy who had messy hair like he did but was blonde in color looked towards the sky. While he was not crying his eyes did have a shine to it that signaled he was ding his best not to cry as well. He needed to be strong right now, more so then ever._

_"Maybe its time for us to part ways Natsu. Maybe that's why he left?" he asked but got a confused look given back to him._

_"What do you mean?"_

_The blonde boy bit his lip. "Maybe...maybe Igneel wants us to go on our own way now. He has taught us everything we need to know to survive so maybe its time for us to go our own way and find where we belong? Get stronger together now without Igneel."_

_"Find where we belong? Where's that?"_

_"I dunno. Maybe its like one of those guilds Igneel was telling us about."_

_"Like the ones in the stories?"_

_"Yeah that's right. Like the stories. We can go on all the cool quests and fight monsters and saves princesses. We can become famous and become the strongest in the world. Wouldn't that be super cool?"_

_For a moment the younger child looked excited at the prospect that was just described to him but his thoughts keep going back to their missing father. "But what about Igneel?" the pink haired boy was confused. He didn't know if he should leaver. What if his dad came back?_

_The older boy tapped his chin in thought for a minute. "Well that's easy. It will be like a race. A race to see who find who first. Kinda like a really big and long game of Hide and Seek._

_"A game?"_

_"Yeah a game to see who finds who first. Whoever wins get to kick the others ass. So when we find Igneel we will be strong enough to kick his scaly butt all over Fiore. Then we'll finally be proof that we're stronger then him and pay him back for all those beatings he gave us."_

_Now the younger of the two looked excited and had quickly gone from unhappy and upset to happy and hyped up. "You think so? You think we can kick his butt?"_

_"Of course__ we will. If anyone can do it it's us, his students and sons." the blonde boy said proudly as he pocked his chest with this thumb while his chest was puffed out. The same happened to the other boy who puffed his chest out to make him look more manly and stronger._

_"So where now. What shall we do? Which way?" he asked firing question after question at the older boy who began leading them towards the cave that they had living in for the last three years._

_"Let go get our stuff and get some food. We live in the middle of nowhere so it might be a while before we find a town with a guild in it." he said as he patted the younger boys pink hair. "Come on little brother. Let's go on an epic adventure."_

* * *

><p><strong>Magnolia Town<strong>

In the somewhat peaceful and somewhat tranquil town of Magnolia, a young man happily walked it's streets.

He walked with a happy grin on his face, showing off his pearly white teeth that oddly matched his very unusual pink hair that stuck up like it was defying gravity. His hands were in his pockets and walked at a slow and gentle pace. His eyes were onyx black and his skin was a light tanned color. His outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat with white knee lengths pants and black sandles.

His most notable part of his clothing was the white scarf around his neck with a scale pattern decorating it. On the top of his right arm was a red symbol. The symbol that signal he was part of the Fairy Tail magic guild.

He waved happily to some of the town peoples who happily waved back at him with smiles on their faces. Others looked at him with small scowls and shook their fists at him which only made him laugh.

This was Natsu Dragneel, a Fairy Tail mage that was known throughout Fiore as 'Salamander.'

The most unique thing about him however was the small blue cat that happily rested on his shoulder happily kicking his legs in the air with a small dark green bag attached around his shoulders. Most would have been gawking at the sight of a bipedal cat with white wings on its back but the towns people just saw it as a usual and daily occurrence.

Despite being November the sun was out and the sky was spotless with no clouds in sight. A gentle breeze ran across the town that tickled Natsu's nose and rustled his pink hair. Even happy had his tail gently swaying around in tune with the wind.

"WOO its a great day huh Happy?" the pink haired by said as he raised his hands into the air. Since they had had come back from a mission a couple of days ago they had sent some time relaxing at the guild and going fishing in the East Forest. Now though Natsu was ready for some action and had that fighting itch he needed scratched. "What shall we do?"

"Let's go to Lucy's and eat all her fish." Happy yelped further showing he was far more different from other cats. But again a blue taking cat with white wings was something not out of the ordinary for the people of Magnolia.

Natsu was about to agree with his best friend but remembered she had Erza staying over the night before. The two having gone on a spa day just the other day with some of the other girls from the guild. One look from Erza had warned him not to interrupt their girls day out and made sure he knew that no boys were allowed.

"Lets go to guild. Lets find a mission and kick more ass then that ice idiot Gray." Natsu declared as flicks of fire flew around his right fist, showing his excitement. He was pumped up and ready to fight.

He picked up speed and blazed across the streets of Magnolia, getting angry shouts and yell in response as he accidently destroyed a couple of market stands, knocked multiple people over, destroyed slaps of concrete and cracked multiple walls. One man even landed head first in a large pile of hay with his legs sticking out and flailing around in the air.

When five minutes past Natsu neared the large guild hall of Fairy Tail. The building strongly resemble a castle in appearance, having battlements on top of its two upper floor, while the ground floor has a more Western-looking roof than the former building, consisting of many small, square tiles of different size. Over the battlements several large torches are lined up. Surrounding the headquarters is a fence composed of stone over topped by decorated railing, with some pillars over-topped by torches on its length and an open gate giving access to the guild, this possessing an upper part covered in tiles, with railing below it. Outside there was multiple tables and benches that were currently being used by the other mages of Fairy Tail while others maned the stalls selling Fairy Tail merchandise. On the front of the guild was an enormous orange banner with a white symbol of Fairy Tail decorating the middle of it.

"Hey Natsu." some of the members spoke as Natsu ran past them and entered through the large open wooden door to the building. Inside the the guild was just as busy as the outside with the Fairy Tail guild master happily sitting on top of the bar with a large mug of beer in his hands.

He was an extremely short, elderly man with black eyes and was growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a very thick white mustache and was very formally dressed, wearing a white tunic with Fairy Tail symbol on the left collar and a black pants in which covered by a formal white coat with white fur around the edge and the symbol of the Ten Wizards Saints on his back.

"Slow down Natsu." Master Makarov muttered nonchalantly knowing full well his pink hair mage would not listen to him. After seven years he knew nothing could slow Natsu down when he got excited and hyped up. He shook his head as Natsu arrived at he request board. "That boy."

"My my he's very excited today." a soft voice spoke as Mirajane appeared from behind he guild, wiping down a beer mug with a towel. She was a slim young woman long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait was short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She had a curvy, voluptuous body that made men swoon and women envious along with dark blue eyes that sparkled in amusement. Her dress consisted of a sleeveless maroon dress with various ribbons covering parts of the dress and white heels decorating her dainty feet.

"I haven't seen him this excited since the Festival Parade. Though everyone was happy that day. It was a wonderful evening." Mira said before placing the mug on the counter and watching Natsu as she placed her head in the palm of her hand.

"If he's not careful he might burn the place down again." a new voice muttered as Mira watched Cana Alberona take a seat on one of the stools in front of the bar and quickly chugged down a large mug of beer.

"Let's not jinx it Cana. Otherwise he will do just that." Makarov answered back as Cana shrugged her shoulders. Like Mira she was a slim young woman with a very voluptuous figure and tanned skin. She has long, mid-back length brown hair. Two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe and has large brown eyes and visibly long eyelashes. Much of her body was left exposed and was only covered by light blue bikini top, a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She completed her general outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals. With her stomach exposed it showed off her Fairy Tail guild stamp in black.

Natsu stood in front of the request board, his black eyes scanning over the multiple missions and requests being displayed. Since Lucy and Erza were busy and there was no way he was going with Gray, it was just going to be him and Happy this time around.

"Lets go with...this one." he yelped happily as he reached and grabbed ahold of the request. Before he could pull it off though another hand appeared and grabbed the other side of the request.

Natsu turned around and immediately scowled, a look which was mirrored on the face of the other person. Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail's resident Ice Mage and Natsu's friend/rival.

"Let go Flame brain."

"No way you let go ice freak."

He was the same age as Natsu at 18 years old and had black hair that spiked up in a similar way that Natsu's hair did. His skin was paler and stood around the same height as Natsu. His eyes were dark blue and above let eye was a scar that went halfway up his forehead while on his abdomen is a cross shaped scar that he gained only a moth ago and was in the final stages of healing fully. The top half of his body was bare that showed off his well tone and muscular physique with only a silver cross necklace decorating it with his guild stamp located on his right pectoral muscle. His bottom half consisted off dark grey pants, black boots and studded belt.

"What you call me slanty eyes."

"You heard droopy."

"Matchstick!"

"Icicle!"

"Candle Light!"

"Snowman!"

"Here they go again." Happy commented as he flew off Natsu's shoulder and landed on the bar in front of Mira just as Natsu and Gray began to fight. Mira simply smiled before placing a plate with a couple of fish on it beside Happy, getting a starry eyed look from the blue cat.

"Hold still you pink haired idiot." Gray shouted just as Natsu landed a punch square to his face making him stagger backwards and knocked into Elfman, Mira's younger brother. Said brother watched as his plate of food fell to the ground in near slow motion before he too quickly lost his temper.

"Damn you. Let me show you what a real man is." he declared before throwing his arm in to the air as it changed and morphed into the arm of a black bull. He jumped high in the air and body slammed into Natsu and Gray, not noticing him land on the same table that Macao and Wakaba were currently drinking at.

The two veteran mages growled in annoyance before they too quickly jumped into the fight with large amount of smoke and purple flair magic being sent spiraling around the room. It quickly mixed with the fire and ice magic being thrown around the hall and knocking into many of the other mages.

Very quickly it started another daily Fairy Tail riot as all of its mages were piling on top of the other trying to get the other hand, magic flying everywhere along with many of the chairs and tables being thrown around and being destroyed.

"These idiots. Can't a girl just have a drink in peace and quiet." Cana muttered before a chair slammed into the back of her head, knocking her right of her stool and spilling her second drink. A tick mark quickly appeared on her forehead before her magic cards appeared in her hands and officially joined the guild fight by first finding the person that made her spill her drink.

"My how rowdy" Mira whispered as she quietly giggled to herself while watching everyone fight. She quickly ducked a chair being thrown in her general direction before making Master Makarov a drink.

The elderly guild master sighed before he picked up the drink and took a large swig of it. "These idiots. And they wonder why we are always in debt to the magic council."

"Hehe are you going to stop them Master?" Mira asked catching a stray glass that almost hit her in the face.

..."In five minutes."

Mira would have laughed again but the sound of all too familiar footsteps were approaching the guild hall, alerting her that Fairy Tail strongest female was about to walk in. "Oh dear." she muttered since the others who wee fighting didn't notice it over all the fighting.

A moment later just as she figured would happen, Erza walked through the guild hall with Lucy trailing quickly behind her.

Erza was a beautiful young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She has a slender, voluptuous figure figure that was covered mostly by her custom made Heart Kreuz armor which covered most of her top half. Her bottom half consisted of a blue skirt that went down to her lower thighs and a pair of black boots that went up to her knee's. On the top of her left arm was her Fairy Tail guild mark in blue.

Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that was tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She was a buxom, and a curvaceous body with light skin and wore a blue skirt along with a white shirt with a blue cross going across it. A brown belt was strapped around her waits that held her black whip and her celestial key while wearing a similar pair of black boots to Erza.

The two looked like they had been having a conversation but the moment they saw all of the fighting Lucy quickly shied away from Erza, recognizing the change of posture in Erza to one when she becomes angry. She tiptoed away and hid behind the bar where Mira patted he shoulder in comfort.

A plate slammed into Erza's face which quickly cut the last thread to her patience.

"CEASE THIS AT ONCE YOU IDIOTS!"

Immediately the fighting stopped and all eyes turned towards Erza as a large broadsword appeared in her hand. When she pointed it towards all of them, everyone gulped and immediately ceased fighting.

It wasn't just Natsu that feared the wrath of Erza Scarlet.

As everyone began to move and tidy up the guild hall, Natsu rubbed the back of his head pretty sure a large bump was going to appear from a shot Elfman landed on him. Just as he was about to stand up a shine from the corner of his eye caught his attention.

His hand went to his pocket and to his surprise found it empty. His eyes got larger and his body began to react out of instinct when he saw Gray about to step on the item. Jumping forward he quickly pushed Gray out of the way, sending the ice mage stumbling back and quickly took it into his hand.

"Hey you flame idiot. What was that for?"

"Natsu what did I just tell you?" Erza ordered as her fist was raised high into the air.

Before her fist could land on the top of Natsu's head however her fist quickly stopped when she saw the reason to Natsu's abrupt actions.

Clutched in Natsu's hand was a dark red crystal slightly smaller then a pinkie finger hanging around a black leather string. It was very beautiful looking and would have been worth thousands of jewels if it was ever sold. Natsu clutched onto the top of the string tightly as his hung in the air.

"That was too close." Natsu muttered as he quickly stood up and delicately placed it around his neck and hiding it behind his signature white scarf.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"When do you think you'll be back?" a 16 year old Natsu asked as a younger happy sat peacefully on his shoulder like always. They were stood at the exit of Eastern side of Magnolia, standing a few feet away from a taller and older teen with a rucksack flung over his back._

_"About two years. I know it might sound like a long time but it will go quickly. Just keep busy and stick with the guild. I'll be back before you know it."_

_Natsu nodded as a downtrodden look appeared on his face. "Do you really need to leave?"_

_"Do I need to? Probably not. But Master asked me too keep an eye on some dark guilds long term for a while and I can't really decline something like that. Besides it will give me some time to travel Fiore a bit more. Meet new people. See new places. It will be fun."_

_"I guess. It will be weird you not being around that's all." Natsu said pouting as he kicked the dirt._

_"Here I made this for us." Natsu heard before he saw the older teen hold out a necklace with a dark red jewel on the end._

_"A necklace?"_

_"Yep. See the jewel? It actually a piece of lacrima I kept from when we living in the cave with Igneel. You have one and I have one too." he said as he lifted a necklace from around his neck to show one just like Natsu except his was dark orange._

_He watched the smile get bigger and bigger on Natsu. "Woo thanks Nii-san." Natsu spoke as he quickly put it around his neck. "Now I got something from both you and Igneel."_

_Before__ Natsu could speak two fingers went forward and poked his forehead making stumble and step back. His face went back to a pout and he glared at the older teen. "I hate it when you do that."_

_He shrugged. "Big brothers are allowed too. It's just the rules."_

_Natsu's face split back into a grin before he watched the older teen give him a small wave before turning away and walking out of Magnolia._

_"Happy take good care of him for me. You know what kind of an idiot he can be." he called out making Natsu get a tick mark form on his head and begin shaking his hand at him._

_"AYE sir." Happy replied before tapping Natsu's head in comfort. A moment later though Natsu got his grin back and quickly raised his fire encased fist in the air._

_"When you get back I'll be strong enough to kick your ass!" Natsu declared and could have sworn he heard the laughter coming from the distant figure._

_"We'll see Natsu. We'll see."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"What was that Natsu had in his hands?" Lucy asked as she watched Natsu run back towards the now destroyed request board. She had never seen that necklace before and couldn't help but admire the jewel on the end. She had never seen him wear it either.<p>

Mira got a sad look on her face as she looked over at Natsu. Just a memento from someone very important to Natsu."

"Igneel? His foster dad who's also a dragon?" Luck asked knowing it was Igneel who gave him the scarf that Natsu treasured so much.

"No not Igneel." Mira spoke as she handed Cana another drink and gave Lucy a sweet smile. "Just some equally as important to him. He's been away from the guild for some time. But hopefully he will be back soon which will make everyone, especially Natsu very happy."

"Really?" Lucy said as she swiveled her chair to look at Natsu who was once again in Gray's face as the two argued about a request again. Her curiosity was peaked about who this special person was. "Who is it?"

Mira chuckled as did Makarov and Cana as they watched Happy float over to Natsu who quickly grabbed the request and hightailed it out of the guild, leaving an annoyed and fuming Gray behind in their dust.

"His big brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Many Miles Away<strong>

Located way out into Fiore's desertic area's was a small village very out of the way from civilization and surrounded by a multitude of forests and rock formations. Very few knew about the location of this village and even fewer were aware of who occupied this village.

Giants, who stood more then five times the size of a regular person were scattered throughout the village that had been symbolically names the Sun Village, after the mighty fire that currently stood blazing high and mighty near the back of the village. The giants were grateful to what they named the eternal flame as it gave them a sense of warmth and peace for the last 400 years. In return they protected the flame with their lives.

Very few outsiders had been given the honor of seeing the Eternal flame with their own eyes.

Six months ago however a stranger from beyond the desert arrived and since then had become a temporary guest of the Sun villages and quickly became interested and entranced with the Eternal Flame.

For the first time ever the Eternal Flame spoke to them in almost a sleep like state, speaking directly to the one he called a 'son of Igneel.'

Months of conversing with the Eternal Flame eventually led to the event that was taking place on this day.

"The Flame awaits. Are you sure you wish to attempt this?" a loud and powerful voice asked as a young man draped in a cloak with his head covered by a hood looked up to see one of the villages giants looking down at him. Behind him was an enormous fire easily the size of multiple houses blazing high next to the rocky mountains.

"Yes giant-san. He has given me permission to do so, even in his sleeping state." the man said as he pulled down his hood and removed his cloak. "I will not disappoint him."

The young man in question had spiky golden blonde hair that like a few others seemed to defy gravity. His skin was tanned with beautiful sapphire blue eyes decorating his face. He was quite tall for a human standing at an even 6'2 with a muscular build. He wore a dark blue top that covered his left arm but was sleeveless on the right with dark blue bottoms with a red and black belt going around his waist. He wore black boots and draped over his shoulder was a dark red jacket with black flames flickering at the bottom and a sheathed sword attached to his back. On his right arm was the symbol of Fairy Tail in orange.

His name was Naruto Dragneel. S Class mage of Fairy Tail and the older brother of Natsu Dragneel.

"Remember to stay back Flare. I don't want you getting hurt." Naruto called as he turned his head to see a young girl with long red hair standing some distance away with one of the giants. He saw her nod her head before she ran back further and jumped into the hands of one of the giants. He took a step forward until he was only a few feet from the alter in the center of the Eternal flame.

To everyone else he was standing in the fire of the Eternal flame and yet showed no signs of being harmed.

**"Place the sword into the fire." **he heard as the figure grabbed the hilt of the sheath blade attached to his back and drew it out. It's metal glinted and shone as the ray of the sun hit. The mighty fire of the Eternal Flame was hot across his skin but he felt no pain or fear. Instead he embraced it.

The fire was his friend. The fire was purity. The fire was power. The fire course through his body.

He leaned forward and placed the sword onto the alter that the fire encased.

The moment he did he and every other inhabitant felt a wave of power and a huge gust of wind suddenly hit them all. The large giants had to cover their eyes from the bright light coming from the fire. Unlike the young man standing close to the fire, they did feel the great heat from it and caused tiny blisters to form on the ones that stood too close.

A small bright light appeared within the fire before a small piece of lacrima appeared with in the fire and began to slowly descend down onto the blade. Once it touched the metal the lacrima began to disappeared and become absorbed into the sword. A great power could be felt now coming from the sword as the metal glowed bright orange as if it was part of a river of fire. It even left small indent marks on the stone alter it was resting on.

**"Take the sword.**" the voice reappeared. Naruto walked forward and grabbed ahold of the blade before lifting it off the alter. The fire shot up higher into the air and reached new heights until it eventually died down as Naruto exited the Eternal Flame.

Looking down at the sword Naruto hands ran across the metal, still not affected from the heat and showing no sign of being injured. The giants and Flare were all muttering in amazement as they watched the first weapon of its kind to come into existence.

A sword that could slay dragons.

"Wow." he said in amazement as the red and orange glow eventually faded away as if the sword was still absorbing it. "To think lacrima could be infused into weapons. Especially Dragon Lacrima."

He turned around and looked back at the Eternal Flame, still blazing strong in all its glory. "Thank you for this power...Atlas Flame."

**"Use it wisely...son of Igneel."** he heard as a black skeletal like face appeared in the fire before immediately disappearing.

"I have never seen such magic before. The Eternal is truly mighty." the giants muttered as they all praised and bowed to their guardian.

Light footsteps quickly ran over towards Naruto as Flare appeared beside him and looked at the sword as if it was the coolest thing she had ever seen. She wanted to touch it but Naruto warned not to since she could get burnt.

As he stood there his thoughts went from the sword back to his home in Magnolia. He was a long way away from home. A home he had not seen in almost 2 years. He had finished his mission six months ago but after finding this little gem thanks to a fellow mage he had to stick around for longer.

Especially when he found out the Eternal Flame of the village was in fact a Dragon just like Igneel.

Thinking of Igneel made him think of Natsu and all of his friends back home. He had missed them all and had grown rather homesick lately. The giants and Flare were nice company but nothing could replace the rowdy and high energy of the Fairy Tail Guild.

_"Home."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So this is a new story I have wanted to try out. I know there are quite a few Naruto brother stories out there but i can't recall many with him being Natsu's brother. It's a cool twist in my mind and hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. <em>**

**_Send me lots of reviews guys. Reviews make the fan fiction world spin after all._**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Naruto/Fairy Tail Crossover Story**

**The Will of the Eternal Flames**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Away from the Sun Village<strong>

"So your leaving? I won't deny I was beginning to enjoy the company. It has been nice to see another face other then that of only giants all the time." an elderly voice spoke. His visible form was covered by shadows but to any sane person they would have looked like some kind of small walking and talking tree in long flowing robes draped over his body.

Naruto stood by the door of the wooden cottage, a back slung over his back with his coat draped over his shoulders with his arms crossed. He had a big grin on his face as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah sorry old man. But it's time for me to go home. Master Makarov will want my latest notes on the activity of the Oracion Seis. Besides my mission is now technically over. Right now I just really want to go home."

"Home is where they say the heart is. At least that's what the plants tell me." the man said before he started laughing. "It's a joke. It's just a joke."

"Hehe crazy old man." Naruto laughed with him before he abruptly stopped and a serious look appeared on his face instead. His hand reached into his bag and pulled out a couple of front page news paper articles.

_Fairy Tail Vs Phantom. War between two guilds._

_The Tower of Heaven? Gone thanks to Titania._

_Fairy Civil War. Grandson of Master Snaps!_

"Alot's happened since I've been away. Laxus creating a civil war in the guild and Phantom finding the nerve to attack Fairy Tail." Naruto said before he ripped it up and fire appeared in his hands as he swung in the air at a mad rate. "Ahhhh I'd kick their asses if I was there! I would have laid the smackdown on them."

"Woohoohoo how lively. Just like my plants." the old man said again before he began laughing again. "They also say there is...a girl waiting for you. Hoho how romantic."

Naruto went slightly red in the face as he mock glared at the man. "Shut up. And tell your plants to shut up too." he said as he glared at the plants and threatened them with fire in his hands.

"Anyway I should get going. I already missed the Fantasia parade but if I move fast I could make the Rainbow Sakura event in a few days. I just need to move fast." Naruto said as he opened the door and bolted outside. His coat swept in the air as he ran while hanging on tightly to his bag across his shoulder.

"See you later old man. See you soon!" he said before he felt the ground beneath him suddenly move. In a matter of seconds he went from running on the ground to lying down on top of a large tree. The tree instead of standing still like all other tree's was instead moving at tremendous speeds and at great height.

Naruto grinned as he felt the wind hit his face and raised his hands high into the air. "Wooooo thanks old man."

As Naruto and the large fast moving tree left the small wooden cottage the elderly man momentarily stepped out of the shadows and watched as the young man left the area and made his way back home. His elderly face was briefly hit by the sunlight reveling his aged and wrinkled old skin but showing a calm and gentle smile on his face while his eyes were closed.

"Fairy Tail has continued to grow strong Mavis. This one has a bright future with our guild. I can feel it in these old bones of mine."

* * *

><p>"So he has a brother. I am getting this right, right?"<p>

For the last few days that was all the Fiary Tail guild had heard as Lucy asked question after question about this unknown mage and siblings of her teammate.

After being in the guild for a couple of months and going on multiple missions with Natsu she thought the mention of a brother might have come up at some point. But apparently like many things it must have escaped Natsu's mind.

Who forgets to tell their teammate they have brother.

"That's right Lucy. An older brother. His names Naruto Dragneel." Mira told her as prepared the next batch of drinks for the fairy mages.

"So where is he? How come I've never seen him?"

"Naruto was sent on a long term mission two years ago. He sends messages to the master from time to time to let us know he is okay but other then that we don't here much from him."

Lucy nodded and found herself leaning forward more and more, finding herself more and more intrigued by the moment. "So what's he like? I can't imagine a second Natsu running around."

"Then you might have too I'm afraid." Mira giggled. "When it comes to destruction Naruto has always managed to outdo Natsu in that sense."

"Even more destructive?"Lucy gulped. That was a frightening thought since she knew first hand how many town's hated Natsu for the amount of collateral damage he had a hand in.

"Oh yes. I've lost count at how many times he guild has had to be under construction thanks to Naruto. The roof I think got replaced 37 times in four years. Impressive when you think about it."

"Is there a picture of him around here?" Lucy asked. She wanted to know what the other Dragneel brother looked like.

Mira nodded and pulled out a picture from behind the bar. She recognized it as the picture on the day of Happy's birth, having seen similar pictures since everyone was wearing the same outfits. She followed to where Mira was pointing which eventually led to her noticing a young teen around 14 years old. She could see small similarities between him and Natsu with the spiky hair and tanned skin.

"So there really brothers?"

Mira shook her hand. "In every sense of the word but blood. They were both raised by Igneel and both consider him their father. Though blood doesn't mean much though. They are and will always be brothers and nothing anyone can say will ever change that fact."

"That's sweet. It sounds like Natus really looks up to him."

"He does. While he may act like a bit of a hot head alot of the time, alot of Natsu just tries to resemble Naruto. His big brother is very important to him and I know he wishes he came back home sooner rather then later."

"So does that mean he's a dragon slayer like Natsu too?" Lucy asked but was surprised when Mira shook her head.

"From what I understand from Natsu and Naruto, Igneel could only teach one of them fire dragon slayer magic. I believe Natsu was with Igneel for a few months before Naruto appeared. So Natsu was already learning Dragon Slayer magic when he arrived."

Lucy nodded. "So what magic does he use then? Is he a fire magic too?"

"Yes he is. He uses a different form of Slayer magic that Igneel helped him in learning. I won't say much but I will just say its just as strong if not stronger then Dragon Slayer. It's a very powerful magic that focuses mainly on destroying demons."

Lucy gulped. "D-Demons?"

"More specifically the Demons of Zeref. Just like the one you ran into on your first mission with Natsu, Gray and Erza."

"Lullaby." Lucy whispered making Mirajane nod.

"Correct. With Igneels help Naruto learnt Flame Devil Slayer Magic. He is also pretty good with a sword."

"Wow. So how strong is he?"

"In terms of strength...I'd say he is equal to Laxus." Mira told her making Lucy go slightly wide eyed since she saw first hand how strong Laxus was.

Lucy ran a hand through her blonde hair. Was everyone in Fiary Tail some kind of power house monster. Erza, Mirajane, Laxus, Mystogan. And now this Naruto.

"Is there one more up to date?" Lucy responded as Mira went back to the back of the bar and pulled out an old copy of Weekly Sorcerer dated just over 2 yeas ago. Lucy quickly saw him and couldn't stop a small red tinge from appearing on her face. It was a swimsuit edition that showed Naruto on the cover in orange and black trunks standing beside the beautiful Jenny Reylight from the Blue Pegasus Guild.

"Wow." Lucy muttered. "He's..."

"Hot. Steamy. Dreamy. Delicious. Downright sexy." Mira added as Mira waved a hand over her face as she looked at the cover.

"Mira!" Lucy exclaimed surprised by the sudden choice of words. She had never seen the takeover mage look so flustered before. Normally with Mira it was the other way around.

"So have you and him...you know..."Lucy asked as Mira quickly connected the dots and held her hand in her palm.

"Not me personally." Mira said but ushered Lucy closer, making Lucy lean in. "But I will let you in on a little secret. Something only I and a select few are aware of."

"What is it?" Lucy asked. She couldn't resist a bit of juicy gossip.

"There is someone who he has had some alone time with if you get my meaning." Mira told her as she pointed to the right of them. Both girls turned their heads and Lucy almost fell of her chair when she saw Mira was pointing to none other then Erza who was sat down happily eating her strawberry cheese cake.

"No way." Lucy whispered. "Natsu's brother and Erza? How do you know that?"

"I saw them once. Though neither of them know that I know. If they did then I imagine I would have had Erza knocking my door down and beating me like a rag doll."

"What did you see?" This was just too much for Lucy. The woman she looked up too was holding out on her. She knew Erza had secrets, evident by what happened with Jellal and the Tower of Heaven. But now a secret love affair. It was like reading one of those trashy romance novels.

"Well it was about a month before he left for his mission. He was 18 and Erza was 17." Mira explained. "I was still living in Fairy Hills at the time and was at a time when I still had my attitude and rivalry going with Erza. I flew up to where her room was located to sneak attack her for stealing a mission I had set aside for myself. Get some payback you know?"

Lucy nodded and urged her to continue.

"Well I flew up and snuck in through her window. I could hear movement coming from her bedroom so I snuck over and got my magic ready for an all out assault. I creaked the door open and was about to go in until I heard Erza suddenly moan."

"Moan?" Lucy squeaked going red as Mira nodded her head with a cat like grin.

"Yep moan. I peaked my head in and there they were in a very...compromising position. Let's just say I never knew Erza was so flexible." Mira told the younger girl quickly making Lucy go even more red faced. "What I wouldn't have given to have been in Erza's place that day."

"MIRA!" Lucy shouted attracting some attention to them. Mira quickly placed a finger on her lips and gave her a serious look.

"But don't tell anyone. Especially Erza. Who knows what she would do if this slipped out. Okay?" Mira asked as a creepy aura appeared around her that made Lucy and many to her around the guild shake in fear.

"Yes mam."

"Good." Mira spoke before her face went back to being gentle and kind and went back to her work behind the bar.

Getting up from her seat Lucy walked away from the bar and over towards Erza who was still enjoying her cheese cake. Erza saw her coming but before she could say anything, the red haired mage was surprised to find Lucy's arms around her shoulder in hug.

"Lucy?"

Lucy didn't say anything and once she broke the hug she sat down in the seat next to Erza and began reading the Local Magnolia newspaper. She looked up to the older female mage and was the person she aspired to one day be like. Her role model. If Erza was as close to Naruto as Mira had told her then she hoped he made her very happy.

After a couple of moments of silence Erza smiled before she went back to her cheese cake. Form the bar Mira looked at the two girls and couldn't help but internally laugh. A smile appeared on her face before she began thinking of the blonde haired Dragneel that the guild were all missing. Some even more then others.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days Later<strong>

"It happens every year and yet I never get tired of how beautiful they look." Mira said as she sat on large blanket on the cool November grass. "I almost wish they looked this beautiful every single year."

"Yeah but if they did then it wouldn't be such a wonderful event to look forward to. Plus we would get so use to the colors that it would lose how special they looked." Levy added as she drank a small come of hot coa coa. Behind her Jet and Droy were trying to fawn over her like they normally did but she paid no notice to their antics.

"Yeh it is. It's a shame Lucy fell ill. It was her first Rainbow Sakura event as well. It's too bad." Mira said sadly with Levi nodding in agreement. They both knew how excited Lucy had been the last few days and being able to see the Rainbow Sakura tree's. They had made big plans to have a nice evening picnic as the night took over and showed the Rainbow Sakura tree's and all their colors in all their glory.

But then she fell in with the flu and had been confined to bed rest for the next few days. And since she lived in the center of Magnolia it meant she wasn't going to be able to see tree's from a distance either. It was a shame since the main attraction was truly inspiring to see.

Standing in the center of town was a large area of beautiful sakura tree's standing tall and proud. The leaves that covered the wonderful tree was colored in almost every single color that was humanly possible. Red, blue, green, yellow, purple, pink, yellow and so much more. A wonderful tree showing the colors of the rainbow.

Magic was truly a wonderful thing.

Looking round the large park they could almost half the town had appeared to watch the event unfold. Every year it drew the town and people from all over the country to come and see it's beauty.

It basically became one big party. Stalls and vendors had come out and set up around the park along with various games and rides that were already drawing alot of attention to them. They couldn't help but smile at all the families and children that were running around and having all the fun they could have.

Along with the towns people they could also see many of the other Fairy Tail guild members scattered all over the park enjoying their time as well. Mira laughed when she saw her brother Elfman pounding his chest having beaten Wakaba at a game of arm wrestling.

"I'm a real man."

"Yeah yeah. Somebody get me a drink."

Then across from the them was Macao with his son Romeo on his shoulders as the young boy happily ate some cotton candy. Then not far from them was Laki, Warren and Reedus who were admiring Reedus's drawing of the Rainbow tree's, a big smile on the large mans face.

"Hey is that Gajeel?" Levi asked noting a a large man with long tick black hair and covered in metal studs standing on the opposite side of the park. He was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed while his eyes were closed as he enjoyed his alone time.

"Yeah I think it is. I guess even the tough Gajeel couldn't stay away." Mira said with a happy smile on her face.

"I guess so." Levi spoke before a loud disruption was heard coming from the tree's. Both girls turned their heads and almost spat out their drinks when they saw Natsu standing beside the tree's having unearthed one of them and put it on his shoulder.

"NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOL!" The Master's voice called out as Makarov appeared near Mira and Levy with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Sorry old man. Later." was all Natsu said before he quickly took off and ran out of the one of the exits.

It was a good thing Erza had not arrived yet otherwise she would have given him quite a beating for act.

* * *

><p><strong>With Natsu<strong>

"And there we go." Natsu said as Happy gloated behind him, watching as he placed one of the Rainbow Sakura's into a small wooden boat along the Magnolia system.

"Aye good job Natsu."

Now Lucy can enjoy the tree's too. Now she won't feel so bummed out about not seeing them. Natsu leaned forward and gently pushed the small wooden boat away for the stone steps and watched as it began to sail down the Magnolia river. He grinned to himself as he watched it go.

People around them and walking alongside the river all stopped and admired the beautiful multi colored tree though did wonder why it was in the middle of a boat and not in the park where it belonged. They had a feeling Fairy Tail must have been behind it since they were normally the ones behind all of the crazy events that happened in their wonderful town.

Natsu clapped his hands before he rose his fist in the air, knowing he had just done another good deed for his blonde haired friend.

"What now Natsu?" Happy asked while his eyes were mesmerized by the floating tree going down the calm river.

"Lets head back to the park Happy. I saw a big buffet of fish just waiting for us to eat it all. Let's go before that ice idiot Gray get to it all first."

"Aye," Happy replied again as the two left the stone steps and began making their way back to the park. Before they could get far however Happy stopped in midair when he noticed Natsu had suddenly stopped in his tracks and was busy sniffing in the air.

"I know that scent." Natsu muttered as his nose worked over time. Happy just watched his best friend before noticing Natsu's eyes go wide and get an excited look on his face. The boy looked like he could barely contain his excitement as his body shook with excitement.

"What is it Natsu?" Happy asked.

Natsu grin somehow got even larger. "He's back happy."

"Damn right I'm back." a voice called that made both Happy and Natsu look up towards the roof of the building next to them. Happy had to squint his eyes slightly since one of the street light was glaring in his sensitive eyes but Natsu knew who it was anyway. He had smelt him coming a mile away.

"Didn't you say when I get back you were going to kick my ass? You still look scrawny to me?" the voice said teasingly that made Natsu's hands burst into flames and his body shook with excitement and anticipation. His normal black eyes had a glint to them as well as fire flickered from all over his body.

"You've got that right ya bastard. Now come down here so I can prove it." Natsu challenged.

Happy then watched as the figured had a similar grin appear on his face before lunging towards Natsu, fist meeting fist and shaking the area around them.

* * *

><p><strong>Festival<strong>

"Grrr that idiot. I knew I should have arrived an hour earlier. Then he wouldn't of done something so stupid." Erza claimed as her body shook from annoyance after hearing from Levi what Natsu had done with one of the tree's. Her fist was itching to hit someone, something many had noticed and etched away form her.

"I'm sure he had a good reason. He did leave in the direction that Lucy lives?" Mira mentioned which got some people thinking. It didn't deter Erza thoughts however as her mind was still firmly on the basis of giving Natsu a firm scolding for his actions. He had interrupted a tradition. "Maybe he wanted her to be able to see the tree?"

"That's no excuse. Natsu when I find you you will suffer so much pain." she muttered to herself as an evil glint appeared in her eyes that made everyone gulp. Poor Natsu. If only he knew the pain that was coming his way.

"AHHH HOLD STILL YOU BLONDE BASTARD!"

"NO WAY AM I MAKING IT EASY FOR YOU YOU PINK DUMMY!"

Everyone turned their heads to see a large explosion occur from just outside of the park, making the ground shake as one of the large building came crashing down. Makarov looked dumbfounded before he became increasingly annoyed that someone, most likely from his guild was destroying buildings. "DID THEY SERIOUSLY NEVER LEARN?"

"Was that Natsu I heard?" Bisca asked as she looked down the scope of her rifle. Before anyone could say anything else the brick wall suddenly went tumbling down with their pink haired Dragon Slayer sailing right through it and landing on the ground a short distance away from them.

"Gahhh Natsu what are you doing now!" Erza yelled with fire in her eyes as she stomped forward towards Natsu.

"AHH YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU DUMB BLONDE." They heard Natsu shouted before another person lunged from beyond the wall and tumbled into Natsu. They watched as the two scuffled on the ground, fists and kicks going in all directions which left everyone dumbfounded.

"AT LEAST I DON'T KNOW HAVE PINK HAIR YOU BIG GIRL!"

After a few moments they all watched as a familiar blonde got the upper hand and pushed Natsu down to the ground. He placed Natsu's arm behind the boy making pain shoot up his shoulder while his knee was firmly placed into the center of his back.

"TAP OUT NATSU. YOU CAN'T WIN!"

"NO I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS YOU DUMB...AHHHHHHHH STOP IT. YOU'RE BREAKING ARM."

"THEN GIVE UP!"

NO!"

"WET WILLYYYYYYYYYY!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"FEEL THE PAIINNNNNNN"

"ALRIGHT I GIVE!"

"Ahh huh. Victory is mine." Naruto shouted as he put his hands high in the air and stood over his defeated younger brother who was pouting and mock glaring at Naruto.

"That's wasn't a fair fight and you know it." Natsu grumbled which only made Naruto shrug his shoulders.

"If your not cheating your not trying. Besides I'm your brother. I'm allowed to do that kind of stuff." Naruto poked. After a few seconds both brothers quickly smiled at one another before there hand lit up with flames and they bumped fists in the middle.

"I'm glad your back."

"So am I Natsu. So am I." Naruto said gently before the two brothers embraced in a hug, happy to be reunited again after two long years.

After a few moments of complete silence Naruto slowly turned his head to see the gobsmacked look of the other Fairy Tail mages who were just standing there looking at the two Dragneel brothers.

"Urm hey everyone."

"NARUTO!" they all shouted before Naruto found himself dog piled on by most of the Fairy Tail mages, all happy to see one of their own that was gone for so long return home. They're was loud laughter and sounds of joy coming from everyone while Naruto just smiled and laughed at everyone's actions.

As he crawled out of the dog pile and stood back up, many of the girls which included Levi, Cana, Mira, Laki, Bisca and others all made sure to give the blonde a long, tight hug and a kiss on the cheek to welcome him back. The girls all wiped some tears away from their eyes while Mira happily clung to the arm of her long time friend, overjoyed that he was home.

Slowly pushing past some of the girls, Erza appeared in front of Naruto as their eyes met. A small smile appeared on her face before her arms opened up and wrapped around him, pulling him into a tight and warm hug.

"Welcome home Naruto."

Naruto smiled as he leaned into his scarlet haired friend. If he had seen her face then he would have seen her eyes shimmer over slightly with happy tears. He quickly reciprocated the hug back, something that made Mira have a gentle and warm smile appear on her face.

"Thank you Erza."

Most of the guys game him a thumbs up, a pat on the back or a manly hug. Or in Elfman's case he gave him all of the above. Even the towns people and civilians were happy that one of Fairy Tail's own was back after so long."

"Now this is a cause for celebration." Makarov called out as he used his Titan Magic to make himself look even bigger and to attract the attention of everyone around him and in the park. LETS WELCOME NARUTO HOME AND PARTY!"

Everyone in the park cheered and quickly the music was flared up and the beers were being passed around as everyone welcomes him back.

Levi watched as Naruto chatted away with Natsu and Elfman, happy that part of their family had come back to them. She felt Erza stand next to her and could tell her gaze was firmly on Naruto.

"Your happy he's back huh?" Levi asked and saw Erza nod her head.

"Yes I am. The guild hasn't been the same without him. Even Natsu has been more subdued since he has been away. Now though everything can go back to normal I hope." Erza said before she heard Levi chuckle. "What is it?"

"I just realized. Mira told Lucy about that story again." Levi told her. Erza look confused for a few moments before her face went red and she got a comical look on her face. She knew what Levi was talking about.

"Damn it Mira. Not again." she declared as her whipped her head around to try and find her white haired friend. Levi thought just laughed. "I wish she would stop telling people that story. "We're just friends. Ahhh im gonna kick her ass",

"Hehe." Levi chuckled at how Natsu like she soudned as Erza went off to hunt for the takeover mage. She then watched Naruto begin dancing with Cana, a happy smile on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment<strong>

Naruto sighed happily as he stepped through the door and entered into his apartment. It was nice being home and he was looking forward to being able to sleep in his own bed again after so long. The welcome back party had lasted a all through the night and was now 4 in the morning. He got his key's back from the guild on the way back home and was glad to see someone was keeping tabs on his home and cleaning it for him.

"Home sweet home." he whispered as he leaned against the door and dropped his back onto the ground with a light thud. He took his jacket of and hung it on the hook beside the door. Just as he was about to walk forward though he noticed a familiar pair of maroon open toed heels sitting by the side of the door.

He chuckle a little before he began moving and went straight towards his bedroom.

Opening the door he took a deep breath when he saw the most breathtaking view he could ever see. With her dress and underwear neatly folded up beside the bed, a beautiful and naked Mirajane laid on his bed, the sheets covering all the important parts while her legs were kicked up behind her and ankles were crossed. Her mouth was formed into a loving smile and her eyes twinkled as the final hours of moonlight hit her body.

"Perfection." he whispered as he walked forward and removed his shirt. Slowly Naruto undressed fully until he was only in his boxers. Mira sat up with the cool sheets still wrapped around her as Naruto's arms delicately wrapped around her slim, voluptuous body.

"I may have told a tiny lie a few days ago about you. I hope you don't mind." Mira whispered in a teasing tone as Naruto's hand swept through her hair. "I may have told a new member you were seeing Erza."

Naruto chuckled lowly. "You always did like causing trouble. As much as I like Erza, she doesn't come close to the woman in front of me."

"I've missed you." Naruto muttered as his face leaned forward towards her inviting lips. He felt her arms appear around his neck before their lips connected in a warm and loving kiss.

They broke after a couple of seconds before Mira dropped the sheets, completely reveling herself to the young man in front of her. "Show me how much you missed me."

"With pleasure." he whispered into her ear before they reconnected their lips and fell down onto the bed as they embraced after far too long apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Completed<strong>

**So yeah the pairing is Naruto/Mirajane. I hope you guys liked being teased their at the beginning. **

**Keep the reviews coming guys. You are all the greatest in the world.**


End file.
